Commonwealth
Commonwealth (連合王国) is a powerful island nation with many colonies in the alternate world.' '''Its capital city is '''Londonium.' It stayed neutral at the beginning of Great War for worrying about whether the Republic will defeat the Empire and violate the balance of power. However, it was searching the chance to join the war after the Republic was pushed back by Imperial Army, and finally did it when the Empire rejected its requirement for “restitutio in integrum”. International Relations 'Unified States (合州国) - '''They have special relationship of colonial history in the past. After Commonwealth waged war on the Empire, it receives the volunteer mage units from the US and buys many heavy weapons from the US arms companies. '''Francois Republic (フランソワ共和国) - '''Before the Great War, they have not good relationship due to the history in the past. Commonwealth stayed neutral at the beginning of Great War for worrying about whether the Republic will defeat the Empire and violate the balance of power. After the Empire took advance in Great War, they began to share the intelligence in secret and send the volunteer forces. After the fall of the mainland of Republic, they formed an alliance to fight the Empire. '''Russy Federation (ルーシー連邦) '-''' 'Because of the different ideology, they treated each other hostile before the Federation declared war on the Empire. However, after the first invading army of the Federation was defeated, they started having diplomatic exchanges, such as exchanging the arrested spies, enabling Arctic convoys, sending expeditionary force, weapon and material supply. Military Strength '''Army ' The Army of Commonwealth is relative weak compared to its navy. When Operation Revolving Door was performing, they only had 7 infantry divisions and 1 cavalry division on main islands to send abroad, which was just a drop in the bucket compared to the Empire.The finest hour - Chapter II The Intervene, Which was too late In 1926, based on the info from Imperial Intelligence, there are 50 divisions of Commonwealth conscripted and trained. In their army, aerial mages are assumed to work jointly with other branches of the forces as essentially flying infantry. Navy They have large amount of heavy and long-ranged battleships, containing some super-dreadnoughts.The finest hour - Chapter II The Intervene, Which was too late They have the more advanced and powerful mechanized ships than the Empire. Their tactics of naval mages are the most advanced, such as attack squads dispatched from submarines, boarding parties between ships, close air support for marines, and so on. Commonwealth marine mages are also tough even individually.Dabit deus his quoque finem - Chapter VI Operation Door knocker There are Home Fleet, Inner Sea Fleet, Outer Sea Fleets, Norden blockade fleet, and so on in their navy. Airforce They have strong air power and resistance to fight with the Imperial air forces over Dodobird Channel. All of their pilots are elite and highly-trained personnel. Therefore, they put a lot of effort to maintain the air superiority in the sky. Spy System Commonwealth is one of the few countries who used knowledge, deception and gathering information about the enemies. They even broke high-level encrypted radio and teleprinter communications of the Empire, which had a special code named Ultra.Nil admirari - Chapter IV Diplomatic deal Trivia * On the maps that show up in the background of the anime, the country's name shows up as "Commonwealth" in a highly stylized font. * In the manga, the full name of Allied Kingdom is Allied Kingdom of Albion. * The Allied Kingdom is the anime version of the United Kingdom of Great Britain. * Commonwealth is a reference to the real world country's that have strong ties with the UK with all of them being previous colony's or territory's. * Commonwealths flag is a slightly altered version of the union jack. Reference Category:Nation